Self-Injury
by Jeyravi
Summary: Jimin harus mempertanyakan kesehatan sahabatnya; Taehyung, tapi untungnya Taehyung memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian padanya. HOPEV/VHOPE BTS [Jung Hoseok] [Kim Taehyung] [Park Jimin] [Kim Seokjin]


**Self-Injury**

Author : Jeyravi

Genre : Romance, Physical, Friendship, OOC, AU

Cast : Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Seokjin

Pairing : HopeV

Rating : T (15)

Summary : Jimin harus mempertanyakan kesehatan sahabatnya; Taehyung, tapi untungnya Taehyung memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian padanya.

 **Self-Injury**

"Hyung ! Taehyung tidak sadarkan diri di perpustakaan !"

"Apa ?!"

 **Self-Injury**

Hoseok terburu-buru ke UKS sambil menggendong Taehyung di punggungnya yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan lengan kirinya yang berdarah.

"Hoseok ?!"

"Hyung..tolong Taehyung !" Ucapnya panik.

"Rebahkan ia disitu, aku akan menghentikan pendarahan nya" Tidak lama, Seokjin; sunbae Hoseok yang biasanya berada di UKS mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa menjaganya sampai Taehyung sadar" Hoseok mengangguk mengerti, ia berdiri mendekati Taehyung dan duduk di kursi yang ada disampingnya setelah Seokjin selesai melakukan pengobatan.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung melakukan ini, Hoseok ku harap kau bisa lebih memperhatikannya"

"Aku tahu hyung"

"Dia akan baik baik saja" Seokjin menggenggam bahu Hoseok yang terlihat sedih atas kejadian yang menimpa Taehyung, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi tetap saja ia khawatir. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Taehyung jika ia tidak ada ?

 **Self-Injury**

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya perlahan, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ruangan bercat putih. Ini UKS.

Mata Taehyung menangkap Hoseok yang tertidur di sebelahnya, sepertinya ia menunggu Taehyung terlalu lama.

Lengan kiri Taehyung yang berbalut perban bergerak mengusap rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"Eungh" Lenguhan kecil yang dapat Taehyung dengar dengan jelas. Hoseok terbangun dari tidurnya, Taehyung meletakkan tangannya kembali.

"Taehyung, syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

"Tidurlah hyung" Ucap Taehyung pelan namun masih dapat didengar karena ruangan tersebut sunyi.

"Apa ?"

"Kau pasti lelah menungguku, tidurlah. Kali ini aku yang akan menjagamu hyung"

"Kau juga harus tidur Tae, jangan membuatku terus khawatir" Hoseok menepuk kepala Taehyung pelan, raut wajah sedih yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Aku akan berusaha" Taehyung memperlihatkan senyumnya sebelum memejaman matanya lagi. Ugh kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

 **Self-Injury**

"Taehyung, bagaimana keadaanmu ?!" Jimin langsung masuk ke ruangan Taehyung.

"Jiminnie ?"

"Ah, bodoh ! jangan melakukannya lagi ! aku jadi khawatir !" Jimin memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Maaf Jiminnie" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Kau tidak salah Taehyungie, lain kali jangan pergi tanpa aku ya" Taehyung tersenyum kecil meng'iya'kan.

"Jimin ?" Hoseok baru datang dengan membawa sekantong buah untuk Taehyung

"Eh Hoseok hyung, merepotkan sekali membawakan aku buah"

"Ini bukan untukmu, ini untuk Taehyung" Hoseok menghindari Jimin yang ingin mengambil buah dari kantong yang ia bawa.

"Hyung kan bawa banyak buahnya, pelit !" Jimin pura pura merajuk.

"Ambillah Jiminnie" Taehyung yang tidak enak pun memberikan sebuah apel yang sebelumnya diberikan Hoseok, pada Jimin. Jimin mengambilnya.

"Taehyung baik deh, beda sama Hoseok hyung, peliiit !" Jimin mendapat pukulan di kepalanya, tentu saja Hoseok pelakunya.

"Aw, sakit hyung !"

"Katakan sekali lagi kalau aku pelit"

"Hoseok hyung peliiit, weeek" Ledek Jimin dan dengan cepat berlari menjauhi Hoseok.

"Taehyungie aku duluan ya, Hoseok hyung yang pelit jaga Taehyung yaa. Terimakasih buahnya !" Ucap Jimin sebelum benar-benar kembali ke kelasnya.

Hoseok hanya dapat memaklumi sifat Jimin, meskipun sifatnya seperti itu ia sangat peduli pada Taehyung. Ah Hoseok melihat sebuah senyum di wajah Taehyung, Hoseok tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi ini bahagia.

"Tae"

"Iya hyung ?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Terdapat jeda sebelum menjawab.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung"

 **Self-Injury**

Taehyung bergegas menghabiskan makanannya. Ibunya tersenyum melihat Taehyung.

"Taehyung"

"Iya bu ?" Taehyung terdiam ketika ibunya memeluk dan mencium dahinya.

"Hati-hati ya" Taehyung mengangguk sebelum pamit pergi.

"Apa hyung menunggu lama ?"

"Tidak kok, kau sudah siap ?"

"Eun !" Hoseok tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taehyung, dia bersemangat sekali.

 **Self-Injury**

"Ah Hoseok ! Bagus aku menemukanmu disini" Lelaki itu mendekati Hoseok.

"Ada apa Namjoon ?"

"Kau bisa membantu menyiapkan ruangan untuk acara hari ini tidak ? kau tau kan panitianya meminta semua kelas, dan yang lain tengah mengambil peralatannya"

"Aku akan segera ke sana" Setelah mendengar jawaban Hoseok, Namjoon kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Hari ini perayaan ke-30 sekolah kan, astaga aku lupa hyung" Taehyung memegang kepalanya, refleks.

"Ish kau ini, ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas"

 **Self-Injury**

"Taehyungie !" Jimin menghampiri Taehyung yang baru datang.

"Ah, apa yang bisa aku bantu ?"

"Euuum.. bukannya tanganmu masih sakit ya ?" Jimin melirik tangan kiri Taehyung yang tertutup oleh seragamnya.

"Tidak kok, sudah sembuh nih" Taehyung menggerakkan tangan kirinya, memastikan Jimin mempercayainya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri Tae" Jimin melihatnya khawatir.

"Aku sudah sembuh Jiminniee" Elak Taehyung, ia ingin membantu.

"Huft, baiklah. Tapi jika masih sakit, berhenti ya" Peringati Jimin, Taehyung mengangguk senang.

Taehyung membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang dengan kedua tangannya, berjalan pelan menuju aula.

Taehyung merasakan sakit di lengannya karena tertindih oleh kardus yang ia bawa namun ia memaksakannya, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Taehyung tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang sudah menjalur ke kepalanya. Ia terjatuh dan isi dari kardus itu keluar, itu adalah bola plastik hias yang biasanya di gantung di atas.

"Taehyung !" Jimin menghampiri Taehyung dengan berlari, sebelumnya ia ada di belakang Taehyung.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memaksakan dirimu" Jimin membantu Taehyung berdiri, sedangkan Taehyung memegangi lengan kirinya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu"

"Itu bagus Tae, tapi tidak dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Jika masih sakit jangan dipaksakan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu terluka lagi" Jimin melihat Taehyung sedih. Sudah cukup ia melihat luka sahabatnya, ia tidak ingin melihat Taehyung terluka lagi.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarnya sampai aula"

"Tidak apa kok, aku masih kuat mengangkat ini sendirian" Jimin mengambil kardus yang dibawa Taehyung tadi dan memasukkan kembali isinya, ia meletakkan kardus itu di atas kardus yang ia bawa. Taehyung jadi tidak enak.

 **Self-Injury**

"Taehyung, mau kemana ?"

"Menemui Hoseok hyung" Jawab Taehyung tanpa melihat Jimin.

"Aku antar-"

"Tidak perlu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi ! Aku bisa menemukannya sendiri" Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah Taehyung yang merajuk.

"Iya iya, hati-hati ya. Pastikan kau menemukan Hoseok hyung !"

"Jimin !" Panggil teman kelasnya.

"Sebentar"

Dan Jimin masih harus mengangkat kardus-kardus itu lagi.

 **Self-Injury**

Taehyung berlari keluar kelasnya, ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan. Taehyung masuk kedalam ruangan itu tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

 **Self-Injury**

Hoseok berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah ia mengantarkan peralatan untuk keperluan perayaan di Aula.

"Eo ! Apa Seokjin hyung masih ada di ruangannya ?" Hoseok bermonolog, ia berniat melihat Seokjin di UKS, sekedar mencari teman berbicara. Karena kebetulan letak UKS yang searah dengan kelasnya.

Baru saja Hoseok membuka pintu, ia terkejut karena tidak menemukan Seokjin namun malah menemukan orang lain.

 **Self-Injury**

Taehyung berjalan ke tempat praktik Seokjin, ya dia di UKS. Jangan bertanya kenapa ia kesana.

Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil sebuah gunting, yang biasanya digunakan untuk memotong perban di UKS.

Taehyung memegang gunting itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan ia menghadapkan ujung tajamnya kearah perutnya. Taehyung menutup matanya, ia bergetar. Suara Jimin teriang di kepalanya.

 _"Euuum.. bukannya tanganmu masih sakit ya ?"_

 _"Tidak apa kok, aku masih kuat mengangkat ini sendirian"_

Tiba tiba suara lain memasuki pikirannya.

 **'Tidak berguna !'**

 **'Kau hanya bisa menyusahkan saja !'**

 **'Lebih baik kau mati !'**

Taehyung bersiap menusukkan gunting itu ke perutnya.

"Taehyung !"

Taehyung merasakan sepasang tangan merengkuh tangannya dan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Hoseok meletakkan gunting itu di atas meja kembali. Membalikkan tubuh Taehyung agar melihatnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Tae ?!" Taehyung hanya bisa diam, ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. Hoseok pun memeluknya erat, dan sekali lagi ia hampir kehilangan Taehyung nya.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan aku ?" Taehyung tersadar, air matanya menetes. Hoseok merasakan gerakan di pundaknya, Taehyung menggeleng.

 **Self-Injury**

Taehyung dan Hoseok duduk berdampingan, menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok belakangnya. Mereka ada di rooftop.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau melakukan itu Tae ?"

"Aku tidak berguna hyung, aku hanya bisa menyusahkan saja" Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sstt, jangan bicara seperti itu"

"Semua orang di kelas terlihat sibuk, bahkan Jimin membawa beberapa kardus sekaligus. Aku ingin membantu, tapi Jimin berkata tidak usah karena ia tahu jika tanganku masih dibalut perban" Taehyung menopang tangannya di atas kedua kakinya yang ia rapatkan.

"Seharusnya aku melepaskan ini" Taehyung memegang lengan kirinya yang berbalut perban namun Hoseok memegang tangannya.

"Tae, kau seharusnya tidak berpikir seperti itu. Jimin melakukannya karena ia peduli padamu, jika kau ingin membantunya kau harus sembuh dan berhenti melukai dirimu lagi" Taehyung terdiam sejenak.

"Begitukah hyung ?" Taehyung melihat Hoseok yang mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Hoseok membawa Taehyung kedalam dekapannya, membelai pelan rambut hitam adik kelasnya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin" Ucap Taehyung ragu.

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku ada disini, dan Jimin selalu melindungimu"

Sebuah semangat untuk Taehyung.

 **Self-Injury**

Hoseok mengajak Taehyung ke Aula, disana sudah banyak murid yang berkumpul merayakan ulangtahun sekolah mereka.

"Ah Taehyung, bisa kesini sebentar" Taehyung menengok, mendapati teman sekelasnya memanggilnya. Taehyung pamit pada Hoseok sebelum pergi.

"Habis bermesraan dengan Taehyung yaa ??" Tebak Jimin sambil menyunggingkan senyuman nakal.

"Apaan sih Jimin ! mengagetkan saja" Hoseok baru mengetahui jika Jimin berada di belakangnya selama ini.

"Hehehe, maaf hyung" Jimin menunjukkan 'V sign', tanda bercanda.

"Taehyung cerita padaku" Jimin melihat Hoseok penasaran sekaligus serius.

"Ia ingin membantumu tapi malah menimbulkan masalah karena lukanya belum benar-benar pulih" Jimin jadi teringat kejadian tadi.

"Ah itu, eun. Aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak memaksakan diri tapi Taehyung bersikeras ingin membantu"

"Kau tau Jimin, Taehyung hampir bunuh diri tadi"

"Apa ?!" Hoseok langsung menutup mulut Jimin sebelum menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Sstt, bicaranya jangan keras-keras" Hoseok memperingatkan, Jimin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih penasaran dengan cerita Hoseok.

"Saat aku ingin menemui Seokjin hyung di Aula, aku tidak sengaja bertemu Taehyung. Dan dia sudah bersiap dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya, bahkan Taehyung menutup matanya. Kau tahu jelaslah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan melihat itu. Beruntungnya aku tepat waktu dan berhasil mencegahnya" Hoseok memijit keningnya ketika mengingat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Astaga hyung, ini benar benar sudah parah ! kita harus berada disampingnya terus ! Aku jadi khawatir" Jimin meremas tangannya, menyalurkan rasa kekhawatirannya. Ia tidak terpikir sahabatnya itu sudah sejauh ini.

"Kau harus tenang dulu, aku sudah meminta Taehyung untuk tidak melakukannya lagi tapi ia masih tidak yakin. Karena itu kita harus bisa menyakinkannya ! kau tidak ingin Taehyung terluka lagi kan ?" Hoseok mengajukan pertanyaan yang bahkan ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, tentu saja Jimin tidak menginginkan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku hyung" Ucap Jimin tanpa keraguan.

"Baguslah. Aku berterimakasih kau mau membantuku Jimin"

"Jangan begitu hyung, Taehyung kan sahabatku. Mana mungkin aku tidak membantu kekasihnya inii~, lagipula aku percaya padamu kok hyung" Hoseok menjitak dahi Jimin pelan.

"Aduh, kok dijitak siih ???" Tanya Jimin tidak terima sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Tidak ada, aneh saja mendengar kalau kau percaya padaku" Hoseok terkekeh, ia jadi ingat masa lalu. Sebelum ia menjadi kekasih Taehyung, bagaimana Jimin menjauhkan Taehyung darinya, dan Jimin yang selalu menuduhnya ingin menyakiti Taehyung. Hei tentu saja kejadian langka bagi Hoseok mengetahui Jimin mempercayainya bahkan dari mulut orang itu sendiri.

Taehyung mencari keberadaan Hoseok diantara banyaknya orang di Aula dan ia menemukannya, ah ada Jimin disana ! Taehyung bisa lihat Jimin yang mengomel pada Hoseok dan sepertinya balasan Hoseok membuat Jimin semakin jengkel. Taehyung tersenyum, tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki orang-orang yang sayang padanya, dan jika Taehyung masih terpikir untuk meninggalkan mereka, kalian tahu betapa jahatnya Taehyung.

Taehyung berlari menghampiri mereka dan sepertinya mereka baru sadar akan kehadiran Taehyung.

"Taehyung kenapa matamu basah ? kau menangis ya ?!" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Tae, kenapa kau menangis ? apa yang terjadi ?" Hoseok juga khawatir. Taehyung yang tiba-tiba kembali dengan air mata, tentu saja membuat mereka sangat khawatir sekaligus penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung.

"Eum.. tidak ada kok !" Taehyung menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan terluka lagi !" Jimin dan Hoseok terkejut, mereka saling pandang kemudian memeluk Taehyung sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah Taehyungie ! jangan sampai terluka lagi ya !" Ucap Jimin senang.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Tae. Terimakasih" Hoseok tidak dapat meyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Lihat lihat ! Hoseok hyung menangis !"

"Apa ? Tidak kok !"

"Tidak apanya ? itu air matanya menetes" Taehyung ikut tertawa karena ucapan Jimin.

"Aku tidak menangis" Hoseok bersikeras kemudian menjitak dahi Jimin lagi.

"Aduh ! kok dijitak lagi hyuuung !!??"

"Kau duluan yang mulai" Bela Hoseok yang merasa benar.

"Lihat Tae, kekasihmu jahat. Masa aku dijitak terus, lihat ! sampai merah nih" Jimin mengadu pada Taehyung.

"Hyung jangan begitu dong, kasihan Jimin"

"Tapi dia duluan Tae, masa kau tidak mau membelaku juga siih" Ucap Hoseok tidak terima.

"Week, Taehyungie kan lebih sayang sama aku dari pada hyung" Ejek Jimin.

"Taehyungie !" Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa karena sikap kedua orang yang menyayanginya ini. Sahabat dan kekasihnya.

'Terimakasih'

 **END**

Ugh akhirnya aku bisa nyelesaiin ini oneshot! Dan berhubung ini ff pertama yg aku publish, jadi tolong tinggalkan jejak ya~ Jera bakal balik lagi sama ff random lainnya bye bye~


End file.
